1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers for personal items and particularly to a slide out tray housed in a sleeve inside a purse having a hinged cover over an opening in the purse wall to admit the tray therethrough and a tray holding mechanism associated with the hinged cover for securing the tray in any of a variety of locations extending out of the purse to access items in the tray.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
There is generally a difficulty in finding items stored inside a purse and fumbling for needed items, such as keys or an ID or credit card when the items are needed. Prior art devices do not adequately solve the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,993, issued Mar. 8, 1949 to Meyers, is for a handbag having an upper and lower compartments and a removable drawer in the lower compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 246,179, issued Aug. 23, 1881 to Meaker, describes a pocket book or wallet which has a drawer that slides out of an end of the purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 285,305, issued Sep. 18, 1883 to Peirson, claims a traveling satchel which has an upper compartment and a lower compartment. The lower compartment houses a sliding drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,307, issued Oct. 27, 1925 to Bernardo, provides a hand traveling bag having an upper and a lower compartment, which may be constructed with a slidable drawer in its lower compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 659,058, issued Oct. 2, 1900 to Edlen, shows a surgeon's case having a slidable sterilizing pan in a lower compartment.
What is needed is a means for separating commonly needed items from other items stored in a purse and make the needed items readily accessible for use without fumbling through other items in the purse.